


Snektember 2020 Day 7: Naps

by Snowfilly1, Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: A sweet illustration for a sweet story
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Snektember 2020





	Snektember 2020 Day 7: Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snektember Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236924) by [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1). 




End file.
